Keith Lee
| birth_place = Wichita Falls, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Tim Brooks | debut = February 2005 | retired = }} Keith Lee (November 8, 1984) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) appearing on the NXT brand. Early life Prior to beginning a career in professional wrestling, Keith played football as a defensive lineman at Texas A&M University. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2005–2017) A native of Wichita Falls, Texas, Keith made his professional wrestling debut in 2005. His earliest known match was for Professional Championship Wrestling in Arlington, Texas, debuting as Keith Paine in a Coal Miner's Glove match lost to Shadow. He went on to continue wrestling in Texas and in promotions including Xtreme Championship Wrestling (XCW), NWA Southwest, Metroplex Wrestling (MPX), North American Wrestling Allegiance (NAWA) and numerous other promotions in the state of Texas. Keith also spent two years in Ring of Honor between 2016 and 2017. Keith also traveled throughout the United States appearing in other promotions. During the course of twelve years between 2005 until 2017, Keith held a total of eight wrestling titles. He won his first championship in 2007 while in Xtreme Championship Wrestling where he won the XCW TNT Championship. Two years later in 2009, Keith won the XCW Heavyweight Championship. Keith is also a former NAWA Tag Team Champion, Inspire Pro Pure Prestige Champion, PWG World Champion, VIP Heavyweight Champion, WWN Champion . Prior to joining the WWE, Keith held VIP Wrestling's VIP Tag Team Championship with tag team partner Shane Taylor under the team names The Pretty Boy Killers. World Wrestling Entertainment (2018–present) Under his long-time ring name of Keith Lee, he debuted on April 5, during the first day of the 2018 WrestleMania Axxess weekend event, successfully defending the World Wrestling Network Championship against Kassius Ohno. On April 8, during the fourth day of the Axxess Weekend event, Keith Lee wrestled and lost to Lars Sullivan. NXT (2018–present) Keith Lee made his televised debut on the August 8 episode of NXT, defeating fellow NXT newcomer Marcel Barthel. During the August 29 episode of NXT, Lee defeated Luke Menzies. During the course of September, Lee wrestled in numerous house events. The following month, Lee competed during the October 27 Live event, in a Halloween Battle Royal for the No. 1 Contendership spot to challenge for the NXT North American Championship. During the November 16 Live event, losing to Lars Sullivan. Lee returned to television during the November 21 episode of NXT and defeated local competitor Fidel Bravo in a squash match lasting under two minutes. The following week Lee returned during the November 28 episode of NXT, where he lost a rematch to Lars Sullivan. He finished the month at the November 29 Live event, winning a 12-Man Battle Royal No. 1 Contendership match, earning a title match for the NXT Championship. He was later defeated during the same house event in his title match against the reigning NXT Champion Tommaso Ciampa. The next month, Lee returned for the December 1 Live event, during which he defeated Dominik Dijakovic. He went on to enjoy an undefeated streak during the December 6, December 7 and December 8 Live events defeating opponents including Fabian Aichner, Punishment Martinez and teaming with the Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford) in defeating The Forgotten Sons (Jaxson Ryker, Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake). His winning streak ended during his final match of the year during the December 15 Live event, losing to NXT recruit Matt Riddle. Lee made his televised return the following year in 2019 during the January 16 episode of NXT, losing in a singles match against Kassius Ohno. Four months later, Lee returned to television during the May 15 episode of NXT, defeating Cezar Bononi. The following month Lee returned for the June 5 episode of NXT, defeating Kona Reeves. Returning on the June 26 episode of NXT, Lee defeated Nykos Rikos. In later house events during the month, Lee wrestled for the NXT Championship held by Adam Cole, however he did not succeed in winning the title during the three title match encounters. He wrestled in NXT Championship match once more during the July house events. Beginning on the August 28 episode of NXT, Lee embarked on a rivalry against Dominik Dijakovic, whom he was defeated by in a singles match. The following month on the September 25 episode of NXT, premiering on the USA Network, Lee defeated Dijakovic in a singles rematch. PROGRESS Wrestling (2018) Due to WWE's business relationship with PROGRESS Wrestling, Lee made his debut in 2018 on April 6 at PROGRESS Chapter 66: Mardi Graps. There he teamed with David Starr in a tag match lost against team Ringkampf (Timothy Thatcher & WALTER). He returned the following night for PROGRESS Chapter 67: Bourbon Is Also A Biscuit, teaming with David Starr and Matt Riddle in a six-man tag match lost against Jimmy Havoc, Mark Haskins & Morgan Webster. Lee returned the following month on May 5 for the opening night of PROGRESS Chapter 68: Super Strong Style 16 Tournament. There, Lee advanced in the first round of the Super Strong Style 16 Tournament after eliminating Morgan Webster. On the second night of the Super Strong Style 16 Tournament, Lee advanced in the quarterfinals after eliminating Angélico. On the third night, Lee was defeated in the tournament final by Zack Sabre Jr.. Lee returned the following year in 2019 on September 15 at PROGRESS Chapter 95: Still Chasing. There, he teamed with Matt Riddle under the team name The Limitless Bros. in a tag match lost against team Moustache Mountain (Trent Seven & Tyler Bate). In wrestling *'Finishers' **''Ground Zero'' / Super Nova (Fireman's Carry Powerslam) **''Spirit Bomb'' (Pop-up Sitout Elevated Powerbomb) *'Signature moves' **Belly-to-belly Suplex **Corkscrew Plancha **''Don't You Forget About Keith (Pop-up Corner Leer)'' **''Doomsault'' (Moonsault) **Dropkick **''Grizzly Magnum'' (Mongolian Chop) **Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex **Plancha **Powerslam **Release German Suplex **Side Slam Backbreaker **delayed reverse STO **Discus Punch **Rolling Elbow **Somersault Senton **''The Pounce'' (Running High-impact Shoulder Block) **Topé con Hilo **Vertical Suplex *'Nicknames' **"Blackzilla" **"Limitless" **"Friendly Fellow" *'Teams and stables' **Pretty Boy Killers - with Shane Taylor **The Limitless Bros. - with Matt Riddle Championships and accomplishments *'Inspire Pro Wrestling' **Inspire Pro Pure Prestige Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Championship (1 time) *'VIP Wrestling' **VIP Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **VIP Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Shane Taylor *'WWE NXT' **NXT North American Championship ([[NXT North American Championship/Champion history|1 time, Current]]) *'World Wrestling Network' **WWN Championship (1 time) *'Xtreme Championship Wrestling' **XCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **XCW TNT Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile Category:1984 births Category:2005 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Texas wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Inspire Pro Wrestling alumni Category:VIP Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:AAW Wrestling alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Lone Star alumni Category:NWA Texoma alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:NWA Branded Outlaw Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:The Crash alumni Category:North American Wrestling Allegiance alumni Category:Glory Pro alumni Category:Wrestling Has A Tomorrow alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:Former football players Category:NWA Southwest alumni Category:NXT North American Champions